Chocolate Valentine
by Medic Kota
Summary: Story takes place after Uryu loses his powers in the Soul Society but before the Bount Arc. Pinning time around Valentine’s Day to make it easier for the story. Uryu is unaware of his feelings for Yoruichi and Tatsuki.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters mentioned.

**Rating:** M

I always thought that an Uryu, Yoruichi, and Tatsuki love triangle would be interesting. I've been talking about it for a while so I finally put it in writing. If I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue on it. This is just a demo for now.

(Story takes place after Uryu loses his powers in the Soul Society but before the Bount Arc. Pinning time around Valentine's Day to make it easier for the story. Uryu lusts for Yoruichi but doesn't act on those feelings, unsure if it's love. He is also unaware of his true feelings for Tatsuki.)

Uryu and everyone were back in classes. The day started a little slow. Orihime talks with her friends, trying to make up an excuse to Tatsuki and Chiruzu for being absent. Ichigo wasn't at class that day. Uryu stares blankly out the window, lost in thought.

_I can't believe how weak I am! Damn it, now I'm completely useless to everyone! Why am I so weak!?_

He clenches his hand into a tight fist, the only sign of his inner pain. Tatsuki looked past Orihime, noticing Uryu's lost-in-thought look and his clenched fist.

_Huh. What's eating at him?_

She noticed the way he looked as the morning sunlight lit his face through the window. His complexion looked warm despite of his intent look.

_Has he always looked this good?_

_Wait! What am I saying? I don't like him do I? No. That's impossible._

_But still . . . what's got him so out of it?_

She was about to go and ask when the morning bell rang and the teacher walked through the door.

Everyone took their seats and took out there books. Uryu was still lost in thought when he noticed a cat in the tree to his left. It was a black cat; it looked like it was disappointed before it seemed to disappear.

_Great, now Yoruichi knows that I'm not feeling so great._

*He looked to the front of the class and noticed the teacher.*

_HOW LONG HAS CLASS BEEN GOING ON!?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

*The bell rings, cuing the end of school. The kids get up to leave and the teacher says something before they even get out the door.*

"Don't forget your Valentine's gift for the party. Two days until Valentine's Day people!"

Uryu tiredly got up with a sigh as he started to pack his bag. As soon as he was packed he heard a familiar voice talking to him.

"Uhm . . . Uryu? Are you okay?"

"Oh Tatsuki, it's you. Yeah I'm fine. I really don't know what you're talking about though?"

"Don't play dumb with me Uryu! You were quiet and you seemed out of it all day! Just what the hell is going on with you!?"

"Oh . . . That's what you meant. I've just been thinking lately, that's all."

"You've been sulking not thinking. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on Uryu. I know that we're not that close but you can tell me if something's bothering you."

"I said it was nothing!"

He walked past her but stopped at the open doorway. With out turning to face her, he simply said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Uryu leaves for Uruhara's shop, hoping to clear his mind. He walks through the doorway to see the shop deserted.

"Hello? Uruhara? You here? Uhm . . . The front door was open so I kinda let myself in. Anyone?"

A distinct feminine voice calls from the backroom. "Back here Uryu. Come here, I could use your help."

"Coming Yoruichi." he mumbles under his breath, "This is really what I needed. And I was hoping on dodging her for a bit longer."

Uryu opens the door to the backroom expecting to see boxes or something that would require his help. Instead, the door opens to reveal a half naked Yoruichi sitting at a table, in nothing but a loose, black, low-cut shirt and matching short shorts, sipping tea.

"There you are Uryu. I could really use your help. I thought Kisuke was still here so I made more tea than I should have. He apparently left for something so I need help finishing this. Do you mind?" she explains as she offers him a seat.

Uryu looks away slightly, diverting his eyes away from her casual, half naked body. He nervously takes a seat next to her. He grabs the other cup of tea and sips as he scans the room for anything to keep his attention.

"So Uryu, what brings you here?"

_He's so sweet and innocent, he can't even look at me. Is he starting to get red? No it must just be me. He looks great though._

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if Urahara needed any help or something. I also wanted to talk to him about something."

"Well you could always talk to me." she leans in, trying to convince him with an innocent look, seeming to forget her lack of proper attire.

Yoruichi stares straight into Uryu's eyes, trying to look as convincing as possible. Uryu breaks the eye contact by looking down but notices her lack of full covering once again. He turns away as he begins to feel his face get red and the start of a bloody nose. Yoruichi also seems to realize her lack of cover as she gently places her right hand on his leg and slowly reaches for his face with her left. Uryu reels back from her touch but is met by a wall just a few inches away. Before he has time to move sideways, Yoruichi is already on his lap and pressing against him.

_I'm acting so impulsively. I wonder how he's taking it. To him, it might seem like I'm just playing again but . . . I just can't control myself. I can already feel how stiff I make him. All this from a simple touch? He must be really sensitive._

"Uryu? Do you enjoy this?" she says slowly as she begins to move back and forth on top of him, she then leans in closer and breaths in his ear, "Because I do."

"Uh-uhm . . . Y-Yoruichi I . . ." Uryu starts but is interrupted by her lips on his.

"Ssh, I don't want you to spoil the mood." she says as she removes her top to reveal she had nothing on underneath.

"D-do you always w-wear just a shirt wh-when you walk around Urahara's?" he tries to change the topic and distract his mind to bring himself down but to no avail.

_This has to be a dream, this can't be real! The woman I've always lusted for is undressing in front of me! I can't go through with this. I'm not sure if it's love or if it's just lust._

His train of thought is broken as Yoruichi pulls off her shorts and is now standing completely naked in front of him.

_His face is so cute when he is in shock. He's a teenager so he must have dreamed about this many times. Especially with a busty girl like me. I'll just give him what we both want._

She makes her way back down to Uryu's level with another gentle kiss, placing her hands on his waist, reaching for his belt. She gets his pants down by the end of their long kiss and she trails her mouth down from his lips, down his neck and chest, and stops at his stomach. Uryu tenses a bit and makes a barely audible moan as Yoruichi trails her tongue around his bellybutton. She grabs him with her right hand, starting to motion up and down as she begins to lick his head.

"Wait Yoruichi I . . ." he begins but is quickly cut off when he lets out another moan as Yoruichi surrounds her mouth around his head, sucking gently and using her tongue to play with the tip of it. She slowly begins to take in more of him, moving her head back and forth.

_She feels so good around me. Wait, this is wrong. I need some time to think but I'm being overwhelmed. I can't hold it much longer!_

Yoruichi looks up at Uryu, deep throating him at this point. She gets off him for a moment to talk but still continues with her hand.

"Are you enjoying this? How much longer can you last?"

"I'm going crazy, I can't hold it much longer. I'm going to . . ."

Yoruichi surrounds him once again, taking in as much as she can. Uryu arches forward as he unloads in her mouth. Yoruichi swallows every last drop and smiles when she notices the look on Uryu's face.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asks him seductively.

"What do you think?" he asks, a little worn out.


End file.
